Se livrando da frustração
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Bella está frustrada com seu marido Edward, quando ele sai para caçar ela se vê em uma situação nada usual com Emmett. Não gosta não leia. R&R please


**Nada me pertence, a não ser a idéia. **

_Não sei o que me deu para escrever essa fic, é a primeira que eu escrevo com esse tipo de conteúdo, então por favor, tentem ser boazinhas. aproveitem_

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Bella POV

Ainda não consigo entender o que está acontecendo. Há alguns meses, o sexo era maravilhoso, Edward era maravilhoso, agora parece que ele faz amor comigo por obrigação, por sermos casados. Não é isso o que eu quero, eu quero o meu antigo marido de volta, e se eu não conseguir isso logo, vou ter que dar um jeito nessa minha frustração.

Depois de mais um episódio de sexo insatisfatório, Edward saiu para caçar com o resto da família, não estava com vontade nenhuma de ir, então resolvi ficar na casa principal. Achei que ficaria sozinha, mas Emmett já havia caçado no dia anterior, então também ficou na casa.

Emmett é como um irmão urso, mas não o tipo de urso que caçamos, ele está mais para um urso de pelúcia. Ele é brincalhão, e engraçado a maior parte do tempo, adora fazer piadas, principalmente dos outros, mas quando o assunto é sério, eis que surge o conselheiro e amigo Emmett Cullen, o mais doce de todos eles. E olha que Edward, Jasper e Carlisle são ótimos.

Entrei na casa e o encontrei na sala jogando vídeo game, como sempre. Aparentemente, para ele, não havia nada mais interessante para fazer naquela casa sem a Rosalie. (n\a: é claro que não, imagina só, qual é a graça de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos?)

"Quer jogar Bella?" Emmett me perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

"Não, Emmett, obrigada." Eu respondi e me virei para voltar para a minha casa.

"Tudo bem que você não quer jogar Bells, mas porque não fica aqui e me faz companhia?" Eu olhei para ele, achando que ele estava brincando, mas vi o seu sorriso sincero e resolvi me juntar a ele.

"Você não tem outra coisa melhor pra fazer não?" Eu perguntei após me sentar ao seu lado.

"Não, a Rosalie foi caçar lembra?" Ele respondeu.

"E o que isso tem a ver?" Eu estava confusa. (n\a: por favor, Isabella Swan. Você estava reclamando do sexo e não entendeu o que o nosso querido ursinho disse?)

"Bella, Bella. Achei que depois de todos esses anos como vampira, você estaria mais esperta sobre esse assunto."

"Emmett, para de enrolar e me diz sobre o que você está falando." Eu disse irritada.

"Sexo, minha querida cunhadinha, sexo. Não tem a menor graça sem a Rose por aqui. Afinal de contas, ela é a minha mulher e não vejo o menor sentido em fazer isso sozinho. Sem contar que acaba rápido."

Se eu ainda estivesse viva, tenho certeza que o meu rosto estaria pegando fogo de tão vermelho que estaria de vergonha. Emmett sorria, provavelmente da minha cara, mas ele não falou nada por um bom tempo, e eu, mais do que satisfeita, deixei o assunto morrer.

Era bom ficar na companhia dele, apesar de não estarmos fazendo nada. Isso, porque com ele não existe aquilo de silêncio desconfortável. Não precisavam estar sempre conversando, e isso era maravilhoso.

"O que você tem feito com o Edward?" A pergunta me pegou desprevenida, imaginei que estávamos novamente no assunto do sexo, mas tentei me fazer de desentendida. Vamos ver até onde esse assunto vai.

"O de sempre Emmett. Nós caçamos, e cuidamos da Rennesmee." Eu respondi, contendo um sorriso.

"Não Bells, digo no quarto, quando Nessie está dormindo, ou quando estão completamente sozinhos." Ele foi um pouco mais preciso agora. Esse assunto ía render.

"Sexo, o mesmo que você faz com a Rosalie, o Jasper com a Alice, e tenho certeza absoluta que o Carlisle faz com a Esme."

"Urgh. Essa era uma imagem que eu realmente não gostaria de ter na minha mente. Minha mãe e meu pai transando. Nojento."

"Não seja tão puritano. Como se você já não tivesse ouvido alguma vez." Eu estava completamente envergonhada pelo o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

"Não sou, eu só acho que não deveria ficar imaginando a mulher que eu considero a minha mãe, nua e em posições nada convencionais para uma mulher como ela." Emmett disse, desligando o jogo e se virando para me encarar pela primeira vez desde que entrei na casa. "E eu duvido que você faça o mesmo tipo de sexo que eu e Rose." Novamente senti que meu rosto poderia pegar fogo em qualquer instante.

"É claro que faço Emmett, sexo é sexo." Eu sabia que não era verdade, mas eu não ía deixar ele saber que o Edward estava me frustrando sexualmente. Eu precisava de coisas novas e o meu cunhadinho poderia me ensinar algumas coisas.

"Ok minha querida Bella. Vamos ver o que você sabe sobre esse assunto."(n\a: a hora da verdade) Ele disse me puxando para o andar de cima. Eu nem ao menos pude recusar, apesar de eu também ser vampira, ele ainda era mais forte que eu.

Sentamos em frente ao computador no quarto que ele dividia com a Rosalie, isso não podia ser bom, para que precisaríamos daquilo? Era só conversar, mas aí eu lembrei que era o Emmett, e com ele nunca dá só para conversar, ele tem uma necessidade incrível de demonstrar o que está falando.

Eu olhei de rabo de olho e para ele e percebi seu sorriso sacana. Foi aí que percebi o site que ele tinha acabado de abrir. Era um site de posições sexuais, muitas delas eu nunca nem tinha ouvido falar, que dirá ter feito.

"Então, vamos começar com a mais básica, que é a papai e mamãe, essa com certeza você conhece." Ele clicou na imagem que preencheu toda a tela. Essa eu conhecia e já tinha feito.

"Ok Emmett, essa todo mundo conhece." Mas para ser sincera eu só conhecia três posições, não me orgulhava disso, mas o que eu podia fazer se eu tinha um marido sem imaginação. (n\a: ainda bem que ela tem o Emmett como cunhado.)

"Tudo bem, você quer então posições diferentes?" Eu simplesmente o olhei sem me dar o trabalho de responder, ele estava gostando demais daquilo. "Melhor, por que você não me diz quais as que você conhece, ou as que você e o meu querido irmãozinho fazem?" Ele perguntou com o sorriso mais idiota que eu já o vi fazer.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, o celular dele tocou. "Oi Eddie, estava falando de você agora mesmo." Emmett fez uma pausa e parecia que o Edward estava gritando com ele. Ele se levantou e foi para a janela, me mantendo distante para que eu não ouvisse a conversa, ou pelo menos uma parte. As vezes eu acho que ele esquece que eu já sou vampira e posso ouví-lo muito bem, mesmo de longe.

"Edward, me escuta," ele tentava falar, mas não conseguia, Edward devia estar com muita raiva. "Edward!" Ele gritou, me assustando, Emmett nunca gritava, a não ser que ele quisesse te assustar. "Não adianta vir correndo, a Alice já viu não foi?" O que será que a Alice viu? "Eu não estou forçando nada, e tenho certeza que você vai ficar muito feliz depois." Mais uma longa pausa. "Pode deixar Eddie, eu sei o que estou fazendo, me agradeça depois." E com isso desligou.

"O que o Edward queria?" Lá estava minha curiosidade, a mesma que eu tenho desde antes de ser transformada. Ele coloca o celular em cima da cama e volta para se sentar ao meu lado novamente, sem tirar aquele sorriso, que estava me deixando louca, do lábios.

"Nada demais, ele só queria ter certeza de que não vou fazer nada com você Bells." Ele responde minha pergunta, tocando sem querer, ou por querer, o lado externo da minha coxa, me deixando toda arrepiada.

"Agora não seremos mais interrompidos." Assim espero. O que eu estava pensando? É o Emmett, meu cunhado, meu irmão urso, aqueles pensamentos não podiam passar pela minha cabeça. "Então Bells, você não respondeu a minha pergunta." Qual era a pergunta mesmo? Eu parecia em transe. "Quais as posições que você e o Eddie fazem?" Ah, essa pergunta.

"Emmett....uhn...." Eu não conseguia responder, estava completamente envergonhada.

"Bella, seja sincera, e não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu sei que o Edward pode ser um pouco antiquado em relação a sexo, então não vou te zoar." Como ele sabe isso do Edward, será que...? Não, é claro que não.

"Ok Emmett, nós só fazemos papai e mamãe," ai que vergonha. "comigo por cima e de quatro." Eu respondi, olhando para os meus pés. Eu não via, mas podia quase ouvir o sorriso dele. Ele pegou meu rosto com uma mão e me obrigou a encará-lo.

"É uma posição a mais do que eu imaginei." Ele não estava com um sorriso zombeteiro, e sim um de surpresa. Mas a surpresa mesmo foi minha, quando senti novamente um arrepio tomando conta de mim, e ele não estava fazendo nada demais. "O que nós vamos fazer, é te ensinar algumas outras posições, para você treinar com o Eddie depois."

Nós? Como assim nós? O que será que ele estava pensando? "Uhn... Emmett?" Ele ainda segurava meu rosto, e me olhava profundamente, como se pudesse ver a minha alma. "O que você está pensando?" Eu não deveria ter perguntado, eu já deveria saber a resposta, em se tratando do Emmett, só podia ser sexo, e não seria teoria. Eu devia ter saído enquanto dava tempo, agora era tarde demais.

"Eu acho que você tem potencial cunhadinha, só precisa colocar em prática." Ele respondeu, seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu, minha consciência me dizia para me afastar, mas meu corpo e minha curiosidade eram maior, eu queria mais, e eu sabia que o Emmett podia me dar esse algo mais.

Ele agora observava meus lábios, que eu inconscientemente havia umedecido com a língua, ele deu um meio sorriso e encostou os lábios nos meus. Suave no começo, acho que com medo da minha reação, mas ele mal sabia que eu já estava entregue.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, coloquei minhas mãos entrelaçadas atrás de sua cabeça, prendendo ele a mim. As mãos dele saíram do meu rosto, alisaram meus braços e foram encontrar abrigo na minha cintura, por baixo da blusa fina que eu estava usando.

Sem aviso ele me puxou para o seu colo, soltei um gritinho de surpresa, o qual ele aproveitou para enfiar a língua na minha boca, mas me posicionei em cima das suas pernas, de frente para ele. Eu podia sentir o volume da calça dele aumentando, e eu fiquei muito feliz por saber que era por minha causa.

Ainda me beijando, ele começou a levantar a minha blusa, alisando a minha pele a cada centímetro levantado, seus dedos passaram do lado dos meus seios e eu tremi. Sem pensar, levantei meus braços para que ele a tirasse, eu estava com um sutiã preto, de renda, com alguns detalhes em vermelho, paramos de nos beijar por alguns instantes e ele ficou me olhando. Olhou primeiro para meu abdome, depois para os meus seios e finalmente para os meus olhos, foi aí que percebi que os olhos dele estavam quase negros de desejo, os meus não deviam estar tão diferentes.

Voltamos a nos beijar, e ficamos nisso por algum tempo, as mãos dele passeavam pelo meu corpo, me sentindo. Eu queria mais dele, sem nenhuma paciência, rasguei a blusa dele e comecei a passar a mão naquele peito maravilhoso, ele simplesmente sorriu contra os meus lábios.

Eu sei que o Edward é lindo, mas o Emmett, é de tirar o fôlego. (n\a: como eu sei) Ele encontrou o ponto sensível atrás da minha orelha que me fez tremer de novo, Edward não conseguia me deixar arrepiada assim, ele precisava aprender algumas coisas com o irmão.

Minha calça teve o mesmo destino da blusa dele, em pedaços, no chão do quarto. Ele exigia mais do meu corpo agora, e eu estava disposta a dar ele, tudo o que ele pedisse. (n\a: tudo mesmo?) Agora sem a calça eu podia sentir ele ficando mais excitado, e eu com a calcinha mais molhada, aposto que ele podia sentir o cheiro.

"Bells... mmm... posso sentir seu cheiro ficando mais forte." Ele disse com os lábios entre os meus seios, como se respondesse a minha pergunta muda. Em um único movimento, ele tirou meu sutiã e minha calcinha, e ele ainda estava de calça, isso não era justo.

"Emm..." Eu gemi, rebolando em seu colo, procurando desesperadamente por fricção.

"Hum?" Ele perguntou atacando um dos meus seios com a boca, mordendo e depois lambendo. Por um momento eu esqueci o que eu ía dizer, quando procurei novamente pelo atrito.

"Você... muita roupa..." Foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Me levantando com uma das mãos, tirou a calça e a cueca com um puxão, as jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto, me abaixou em seu colo novamente e eu pude sentir seu pênis no meio das minhas pernas, e ele era grande, maior que o Edward. E eu percebi que simplesmente não podia parar de comparar os dois.

Eu não aguentava mas esperar, então coloquei a mão entre nossos corpos, peguei naquele membro maravilhoso e direcionei para a minha entrada. Nós dois gememos quando ele entrou em mim.

Rapidamente encontramos um ritmo, rápido e forte, assim como a nossa natureza vampírica. E isso era maravilhoso, é bom quando você simplesmente é fodido. Nada contra fazer amor, mas todo dia é um saco.

Ficamos naquela posição por pouco tempo, estávamos com muito tesão eu acho, porque não demorou muito para eu chegar ao orgasmo, e ele logo depois. Sem sair de dentro de mim, Emmett me carregou para a cama, me colocou com as costas apoiada em um travesseiro, e me beijou nos lábios.

Eu gemia a cada contato, ele conseguiu me deixar completamente sensível, então cada pequeno toque, simples beijo, me fazia estremecer. Senti ele crescendo dentro de mim, ele parou de beijar minha boca e passou para o meu pescoço, indo parar no recém descoberto ponto atrás da minha orelha, me deixando ainda mais excitada.

Ele se apoiou nas mãos e me olhou nos olhos, eles ainda estavam escuros de desejo, e começou a se movimentar, primeiro devagar, até chegar ao mesmo ritmo de antes. Mas agora, as estocadas eram mais profundas.

Minhas mãos estavam posicionadas em suas costas, arranhava ele sem deixar marcas, queria marcá-lo, mas não podia por causa da Rosalie. Oh meu Deus, Rosalie. Só agora eu me lembrava dela, o que será que ela ía pensar? Nossa relação não tinha mudado muito, mas ela não me odiava mais, e isso com certeza voltaria a acontecer. Voltei ao momento presente quando percebi que Emmett não mais se mexia, simplesmente me encarava, com aquele sorriso safado. Me mexi embaixo dele, fazendo ele retomar os movimentos.

Pouco depois gozamos, ao mesmo tempo dessa vez. Ele já estava nos preparando para outra posição, quando o celular dele tocou. Me estiquei um pouco, alcancei o telefone e passei para ele.

"O que foi Alice?" Ele atendeu sem deixar de me olhar. "_Acho melhor pararem o que estão fazendo, estamos indo para casa." _Rir baixinho ouvindo a voz da minha melhor amiga do outro lado da linha. Claro que ela saberia o que estávamos fazendo. Paralisei, se Alice me viu com Emmett, óbvio que Edward também teria visto. Que legal, essa vai ser uma conversa muito interessante.

Emmett desligou o telefone e me ajudou a levantar, foi até o closet dele e da Rosalie e se vestiu. Peguei o que restava das minhas roupas, antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ele segurou meu braço e me deu um último beijo. "Depois terminamos a sua lição." Isso era uma promessa? Espero que sim.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

**_Oie, e aí o que acharam?_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado, mas eu preciso saber se sim ou não, porque eu estou pensando em uma continuação._**

******************************************************************************

Reviews

Eu quero mesmo postar uma continuação, mas meu pc deu problema e ainda não deu pra consertar, mas assim que der eu faço a segunda parte.

* Lellys Cullen fico feliz que tenha gostado, bjos

* Sandra Pereira prometo que terá continuação, bjos

* marinapz4 sei o que vc quis dizer, vampiras não ficam molhadas, mas também já parou para se perguntar como eles têm ereção?, bjos

* 'brenda.m fico muito contente em saber que se divertiu lendo a minha fic, e que bom que pude te proporcionar tal divertimento, e terá continuação, é uma promessa, bjos


End file.
